


小哭包

by zipwill



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipwill/pseuds/zipwill
Summary: 5





	小哭包

**Author's Note:**

> 初次

51.  
大野听完，哭得更厉害了。

52.  
樱井从鼻子里哼了一声，坐起来圈住大野，准备把他打横抱起来。

这种姿势的话大野就相当于挂在他身上了，小屁股全压他手上，沉甸甸的肯定特好捏，樱井正打算换这个姿势揉他屁股，结果动作太快，一时之间大野未能反应过来，上面那个小口还吸着他，发出啵得一声。

樱井一怔，随即笑起来：“真骚。”

又骂他，大野撇撇嘴，委屈得直抹眼睛，他这一抬手，樱井有了可乘之机。

他开始沿着大野的屁股向上摩挲，边摸边说：“这么主动把胳膊抬起来，你怎么知道我要开始扒你衣裳了？”

大野吓得连忙把手放下来，可还是晚了一步，樱井已经把大野身上缠着的腰封一点点抽出来。

腰际松了后，领口的布料也垮了，露出白皙的胸膛。

很快他家少爷把他的肩头也剥出来，衣服堆在腰上，上面下面都光溜溜的，大野自暴自弃得捂上眼睛，咬着下唇，像只兔子一样抖得厉害。

大野身上太白了，脸又俏生生的，特别招人，樱井看得眼热，伸手捏住了大野的下巴，喘着粗气道：“别咬嘴，咬坏了怎么办？”

动作轻轻的，好像真有一丝爱怜含在里面，大野乖乖松开下唇，哽咽着刚想点头，就听见樱井补充道。

“以后我还得射到这里面呢，到时候你再兜不住、流一地，我可饶不了你。”

53.  
呜。

他一点也不想再吃那个，又浓又多，射进去的时候能烫到他的小喉咙，把那里糊得满满的。

大野总是被这大股大股的热惊得忘记呼吸，呕得直咳、乱蹬着两条腿想退出来的时候，樱井又会压住他的脑袋不许，命他咽下去。

大野嗓子眼儿细，咽下去要费好大劲，有时候堵在他舌根后面，他感觉自己像个沙漏，只能等着精稠一点点往身子里灌，都能感受到它们在他身体里的轨迹，白浓的、糊腻的，漫过喉咙、滑过食道，最后淌入他的肚子里。

樱井见他表情甚为委屈，恶狠狠地去掐他的小乳头，拧成深红色，“你这时候开始卖可怜了？那刚刚吃我下面的时候怎么那么淡然，又吸又舔的。”

他故意凑到大野耳边说，声音低哑，还朝他吹气，大野捱不住，这回脖子连着胸脯都红成一片。

“别说了……”

樱井越凑越近，大野越是躲，他便越是想欺负他，又掐了一把，道：“为什么说不得，你看看你的身子，还有你这小奶头，随便一碰就红的要命，我都没见过比你更骚的。”

大野哼哼唧唧地推着樱井摸他胸的手，小声道：“疼、疼……”

樱井道：“这就疼了？那一会儿我操你下面，你不得疼的晕过去。”

“不、不弄了好不好，公子…我想回去养马……”

樱井一听差点没气死，他下面硬得要爆炸，这没良心的居然还说什么要回去养马？

他气急败坏、狠扇了大野的屁股，手感倒是不错，又软又嫩还弹手。

对方被他打得腿都软了，却还寻着间隙、踉跄地往外爬，樱井握着大野一只脚把人捉回来，又添了一巴掌的红印子，骂道：“省省吧你，与其现在说这些有的没的，还不如攒攒力气一会儿求我轻点。”

接着樱井从后面压住人，就着臀缝的油，摸开下面那个小口捅了一指进去。

没想到下面那个口还挺乖的，定住腰了就不敢再动，虽然抖得厉害但还是任由樱井给他扩张。

樱井一口气探了四指进去，并在一起在里面反复摸索，大野耐不住，也跪不稳，晃着屁股扭头低声唤他：“公子、公子。”

樱井知道大野定是不舒服，本就哭肿了的眼睛现在睫毛边又蒙了层水，湿漉漉的。

他在求他。但大野不知道，他连求饶都带着一种勾人的意味，姿态愈是低，就愈让人控制不住地想要欺负他更多。

于是樱井故意曲解人的意思，道：“急什么？这就来操你了。”

说着他把大野摁到地上，分了双腿，将自己那真正急迫的正主儿挺到大野下面那个口处，大摇大摆、未经主人同意地就从后面劈开、操入了。

大野被撞得整个人发懵，话都说不完整，只能断断续续地呜咽一些“不许…” “公子……疼”之类，无伤大雅、甚至可以听成情趣的床笫骚话。

樱井不以为意，不许又怎样，未经同意又怎样。

他目光暗暗，看着自己下面进进出出的这两瓣臀肉，被他撞得绯红一片，心中不禁得意想到：

人都是他的了，那还不是想怎么操、就怎么操。

53.  
樱井当真说对了。

大野这两个口操起来，还真是一起流水儿。

上面那个哭，下面那个也跟着唧唧叫，不仅如此，大野的腰还因为屁股里从来没塞过这么大一家伙而发怔，直挺挺地绷着，腰窝儿显现出来，深得能装酒似的。

樱井低头吻了吻大野晃动的肩胛骨，是越看越喜欢。小东西不仅哭起来漂亮、摸起来顺手、这连操起来也舒服。里面是又紧又滑，偶尔不知道顶深、顶到哪儿了，还会夹他一下。

樱井扇他的屁股，“敢夹我？就这么想早点吃我的精水？跟你上面那个小嘴一个德行，天天吃都没够。”

大野才没有抱着这份心思，况且平日里都是樱井强制着要他跪在书案之下，命他握着又红又粗、现在在屁股里肆虐的那根，含在嘴巴里，一下一下得服侍他。

最恨的便是，有时家里来了友人，也未曾知道樱井内室里藏了这么一只乖巧可人的金丝雀。

于是顽劣如樱井少爷，表面上端端正正坐于案前谈笑风生，一只手轻摇玉扇不假，可另一只手实则摁着他的脑袋压向下身，欺负得大野连声音都发不出来。

就如同现在，樱井亦是自己玩上了瘾，得了趣，便把大野翻到正面，搂着他的腰抱起来颠，又命他小胳膊不许乱推，只能圈到樱井脖子后面，整个人坐在他怀里乖乖挨操。

并且见大野被捻到哪一点时两腿扑腾得最厉害，便频频对着内壁上脆弱的那点攻势，将人玩的四肢酥软、无力反抗。

最后只能乖乖在他身下吐精掩息。

然后他再加快了速度，把大野放倒，前前后后、里里外外，掐着他的腰把人操红了、操透了，最后一点不剩得射到大野肚子里，让他全部沾染上自己的味道。

大野哪里经历过这个，先是被烫得哼哼两声， 他的嗓子哭哑了，哼得樱井喉咙直痒 。樱井都把他吃干抹净、屁股灌满了，大野才像是突然反应了过来一样，软绵绵地抬起手，眼泪汪汪地捶了樱井一下。

樱井嗯了一声，还压在大野身上，泡在里面也不退出来。

他懒洋洋地喘，声音低得摄人，“就射进去了，怎么着。”

又道：“你身上哪儿不是我的？我就算尿一壶进去，你也得给我一滴不漏地装着，听见了没有。”

太欺负人了，把他当私人盛精器、专属夜壶了吗？

大野心里难受得不行，眼泪扑唰唰地往下流，却还是乖乖点头，“ 知道了，公子。”

54.  
樱井压在小家伙身上有一下、没一下地揉他的屁股，估计是刚刚被撞得烈，臀尖摸着有点烫，跟烧起来了似的。

身底下这位猜不透他的心思，被压着的腿又合不上，屁股还落到人家手里，浑身都跟着抖。

半晌樱井把人抱起来扶正，在腿上颠了两下，大野顿时吓得眼圈又红了，他紧抓着樱井的衣角，声音里裹着哭腔说道：“公子……屁股疼…不、不要了。”

樱井一怔，随即笑他，想什么呢。他将人打横抱起来，唤守房丫鬟放水。

他们弄得久，夜早深了，小丫鬟迷迷糊糊被叫醒，眼睛还晕着就看见少爷怀里抱着个顶漂亮的人。

这人搂着少爷的脖子埋在他胸膛里，衣裳也颇为凌乱，像是匆忙穿好似的，青色的里衣领口也皱着，露出的脖间肌肤粉红，一头长发汗湿得散在腰际，随着少爷的大步流星飘荡，荡过窗口的云，比流星还美。

不仅如此，丫头咽着口水向下看，美人下半身也光着，屈膝被少爷手臂圈着，两条白腿也跟着晃。

小丫鬟彻底清醒了，饶有兴致地看，但又词穷，形容不出来。总觉得像某个小仙子被人采撷了、揉碎了、绽开了，呈现出更惊心动魄的万种风情。

樱井见区区一个小姑娘都能看痴了他的人去，心中腾起复杂的不悦，他眉头紧锁，低声斥责：“看什么看？再看挖掉你的狗眼！”

丫鬟连忙脚底打颤、一溜烟地退下了。

热水打好时，樱井还在赌气，将大野放下来，朝他屁股踢了一脚，凶道：“快把自己洗干净，没瞧见丫鬟都嫌弃你吗。”

大野刚刚羞得埋在他怀里，自然是不明真相，可樱井如是说，他也呆呆得信了，忙不迭往木桶里迈。

这一抬脚不打紧，后面小口里没含住，流出些黏糊糊的汁液，顺着大腿肉蜿蜒下流，吧嗒一声滴在大野的脚背上。

白的，圆的，又色又糜。

樱井眼神一暗，将人整个推了进去，说道：“我帮你洗。”

他提着大野那只沾了情欲味道的脚掌，抬起来，只许他踩在木桶边缘，好露出腿缝间的红肿，接着手慢慢摸上去。

樱井轻而易举地将指尖塞进那小口中，那刚被他干过，里面是软的，还湿着。

他慢条斯理地曲起手指，摸索着内壁，等大野喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟时，樱井却偏偏拿捏着冷淡至极又强硬得不容拒绝的口吻告诉他。

“这里得好生洗净，毕竟是你以后经常要用的地方，是不是？”

55.  
樱井指尖只斜斜地卡在大野的屁股里，却一动也不动，不仅如此，还凑近他的耳边臊他。

“你倒是用些力气，刚刚不是挺会夹的吗？快点自己排出来，等我给你掏的话，可就得受苦了。”

大野咬着下唇抽泣了一声，他自然明白少爷的意思，受苦便是又要用那又烫又粗的物什操他了。

可樱井的手指碍事地插在里面，他夹的话总像勾引似的，况且，好不容易白浊从肚子深处流出来，那手指也不是什么好的引流器，又粗又砺，堵在穴口不肯放人。

这可叫他如何是好，大野眼眶里的水直打转，哀哀地求他：“公子，我排不出来。”

樱井哼了一声，又朝他臀尖扇，那里已经红红紫紫没块好肉了，他道：“排不出来就自己挖出来，你是没长手吗？“

樱井声色俱厉，又扯大野那根发带，攥在手里威胁：“下次再不知道怎么做，就不必有手，用你最喜欢这个捆起来算了。”

大野吓得又扑腾起来，激了樱井一脸水花，可他似乎也不恼，大野怕是被他虎狼之词吓得太过，身子骨只知抖，一抖连着下面可怜兮兮一起缩，竟把快到洞口的东西又含了回去。

樱井贴过去舔大野发红的耳尖，笑他，“又夹，就这么舍不得？”

他粗粗浅浅地在下面抽插，“还是说，你就想含着我的东西睡一宿啊？”

大野被这句刺激得两腿一蹬，直接在他手里高潮了。


End file.
